Old God Forces
This profile is for the Kingdom of the Old God Forces form Warcraft. Summary Thousands of years ago, Azeroth was in a perpetual state of chaos and ruin under the rule of the Old Gods and their elemental and horrid servants. That is until the arrival of the Titans, who managed to defeat them and seal them away so that order and life may prosper on Azeroth. Thousands of years later, their prisons broken and with the aid of the corrupted mortals to end the world once more. Military structure/Weaponry |-|Military structure= Leader *Old Gods **C'Thun **Yogg-Saron **N'Zoth **Y'Shaarj **G'huun Second-in-command *Deathwing *Azshara *Xavius *Cho'Gall *Elemental Lords **Ragnaros **Al'Akir **Neptulon (Formerly) **Therazane (Formerly) Military Leaders Notable Individuals Military units Infantry *Faceless Ones *Naga *Elementals **Fire **Air **Water (Formerly) **Earth (Formerly) *Blood Troll *Mantid *Silithid *Sand Trolls *Twilight Hammer Member Races **Humans **Orcs **Ogres Special *Forgotten Ones *Centaur *Drogbar *Iron Dwarf *Iron Vrykul *C'Thrax *Qiraji *Tol'vir Large *Corrupt dragonkin **Black **Twilight **Chromatic **Nightmare **Infinite *Anubisath *Azerothian Hydra *Iron Giant *Merciless Ones |-|Weaponry= Artifacts * Military weapons Melee weapons *Swords *Spears *Shields Ranged weapons *Bows *Staffs Banners *Twilight Hammer Armor *Armor The Old God Forces have their own different factions which as follows: *'Old Gods' creatures and creations' *'Twilight's Hammer' *'N'Zoth's forces' **'Deathwing Dragonkin' ***'The Dark Horde' **'The Nazjatar Empire' **'The Emerald Nightmare' *'Infinite Dragonflight' *'Yogg-saron's forces' *'C'Thun's forces' **'Kingdom of Ahn'Qiraj' *'Y'Shaarj's forces' **'Mantid Empire' *'G'huun's forces' *'The Firelands minions of Ragnaros' *'The Skywall minions of Al'Akir' *'The Necrodark' *'Beyond Azeroth' Territories Azeroth *'Age founded/conquered:' Thousands of Years Ago *'Territory type:' Kingdom *'Inhabitants:' Faceless Ones, Forgotten Ones, Old Gods, Elementals *'Civilians:' Unknown *'Military:' Unknown Known Allegiances: *'Yogg'Saron': Faceless Ones, Corrupted Titanic Creations, Iron Army *'N'Zoth': Deathwing Dragonkin, Twilight Hammer (Recently), Dark Horde, Nazjatar Empire, Emerald Nightmare, Infinite Dragonflight, Elemental Forces *'C'Thun': Kingdom of Ahn'Qiraj, Twilight Hammer (Formerly) *'Y'Shaarj': Mantid Empire, Shas Civilization stats Unknown Tier: It is known as to what their civilization tier was, it is presumably Tier 14 Ancient based on their Black Empire which was thousands of years ago before the arrival of the Old Gods. Though they could scale to Tier 12: Dark Age based on their mortal minions being controlled by them. Power Source Magic: Magic (Many of the Old God forces utilize magic as it is one of the most prominent forms of power in the Warcraft series) Nature: Element Manipulation (There are members within the Twilight Council even the Elementals themselves that can utilize elements as a form of combat or spells to defeat other elemental users such as Thrall. Divinity: Corruption (The Old Gods are well known to corrupt members of other races that would work for them or influence their actions that would benefit them in the end) Immortality (The Old Gods possess Eternal Life so that they can live on indefinitely) Conquest stats 7-B: Planet: Thousands of Years, The Old Gods ruled the Black Empire which was the primordial Azeroth where all the continents were one supercontinent. even after their defeat, they possessed forces all over the world. Likely higher with other Old Gods existing far being in the Great Dark of space. Power stats DC: Unknown: The Full strength of the Old Gods. Continent: Yogg'Saron is vastly superior to Deathwing and Azshara. The sheer size of the entity is such that its' tendrils were buried so deep into the crust of the planet that trying to remove the creature would have caused permanent damage to Azeroth. Large Country: The Shattering caused by Deathwing's return to Azeroth caused untold destruction across portions of the continents of Kalimdor and Eastern Kingdoms (Likely Higher as Life Wiper). Island-Country: Could create multiple volcanoes wherever he went spewing rivers of fire and destruction, his summoning alone caused total devastation across parts of the continent of The Eastern Kingdoms (Comparable to Al'Akir, Therazane and Neptulon). City Block: Super massive monsters such as Merciless ones. Large Building: The strength of large monsters and Dragons. Wall-Street: The strength of other smaller units. Durability: Continent: Old Gods like Yogg'Saron should be around this level with their sheer size being connected to the planet. Country: With Deathwing higher with his armor on (took a blast that sent him flying over the horizon through the clouds, was able to still hold his body together while inside the Maelstrom, required the Demon Soul to finally kill him, he cannot survive his own Life Wiping feat. Island: Ragnaros is capable of surviving his own volcanic eruptions. Large Building: via the size of giant monsters and Dragons. Wall-Street: the durability of normal units. Speed: Unknown The Old Gods since they always appear to be stuck in one spot all the time in their appearances. At Least Supersonic+: Deathwing's Flight Speed. Unknown: Unknown speed for Elemental Lords which they do not move that much. Subsonic: The flight speed of Dragons. Superhuman-Athletic: The speed of regular units. Skill stats Because they are a force of multiple races and factions, they are able to utilize those races skills, traits and abilities to their advantage. They even possess numerous members with eternal life, which allows them to live for a long time to plan their schemes and carry out the will of their dark masters. Strengths/Pros The Old Gods with their influence can corrupt even some of the most powerful beings in the Warcraft series such as Deathwing who was one of the Five Dragon Aspects of the Titans. They were even able to challenge the likes of the Titans, a race of extra stellar entities with world shaping capabilities. Weaknesses/Flaws Despite being massive in the totality of their forces, since the very beginning, in the era of the Black Empire, they were constantly at war with one another, this will allow their enemies who are united to take advantage of their adversity to one another and do major damage to one another. Wins/Losses Wins: *None notable Losses: *None notable Inconclusive: *None notable Gallery The Prophet Skeram .jpeg|The Prophet Skeram leading a host of Silithid. Young Azeroth.jpeg|The Old Gods ruling over a primordial Azeroth. Cho’Gall.jpeg|Cho'Gall, a devoted servant of the Old Gods and leader of the Twilight Hammer. Old Gods.jpeg| Four of the Five Old Gods, C'Thun, N'Zoth, Yogg-Saron and Y'Shaarj. Deathwing.jpeg|Deathwing, the destroyer of Azeroth. Category:Unknown Tier Civilization Category:Tier 7-B Conquest Category:Warcraft Category:Army Category:Profile Category:Gaming Category:Fantasy Category:Magic Category:Divinity Category:Nature